


everything i wanted

by jeritza (foxtrails)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kabedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrails/pseuds/jeritza
Summary: just a collection of pkmn swsh boys x reader
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 96
Kudos: 524





	1. don't leave me | raihan nsfw

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: drunk consensual sex, vague mentions of abandonment, straight up porn luvs x

It was a blur, really. A messy night of open-mouthed kisses and desperate touches between two hopeless singles. His mouth had found the soft skin of your neck, sucking, biting, bruising the beautiful canvas with his own work of art. Your back had arched up off his bed, thighs trembling as strong hands caressed your supple curves. Even drunk he had you wrapped around his finger, flushing furiously as his hot breath fanned against your ear. You knew it was a mistake—knew that it was just a drunken fling, but the way he held you, the way he whispered those sweet nothings as if it were only the two of you left in the world… it made your heart flutter. 

And that’s why, when the first rays of light disrupted your sleep, you knew you had to leave. The light that filtered through the thin curtain made your head throb- made you want to groan and grumble in annoyance, but that would stir Raihan.

Raihan.

Ah.

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and blinked. 

Morning blurs were the worst...

From your right came a quiet grumble, the Dragon Tamer clearly disturbed by your efforts of reaching over to grab your glasses from the bedside table. You bit your lip once his very strong (and very _naked_ ) arm tightened around your waist. 

The way the sun poured through from your left, highlighting his beautiful, brown complexion… It made your heart flutter. It reminded you of _why_ you had to leave. And that’s why you did. With no note, no goodbye, and no apology, you left.

Raihan was your best friend--he had always been your best friend. Ever since you were children you had been inseparable; wherever one was, the other wouldn’t be too far. You both followed very strict rules. Very strict rules imposed by a certain dragon gym leader. You were best friends and that was _it._ He couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, of accidentally breaking your heart and having you leave him forever. 

_“I mean, it’s not like you even like me, so it’s not too much to ask, yeah?”_

The way he smiled that day almost knocked the wind from your lungs. How could he be so _dense?_ You weren’t sure if you wanted to yell or cry or both. So instead, you smiled and gave him a sharp nudge of the elbow to his ribcage.

_“Of course I don’t like you, idiot.”_

You rushed down the brick pathway of Hammerlocke, praying that you could just make it back home without too much disturbance. Thankfully, it seemed as if your author was kind and you returned home to have a brisk shower. You grimace at the constellation of reds and purple that litter your chest, neck, thighs, _shit!_

“Good job, Dragon tamer,” you growl before drying yourself off and changing into your uniform. 

There’s a shaky sigh as you pull on your lab coat, noticing the way the red blemishes (along with the very prominent bite marks) are still visible above your collar. Tapping your foot repeatedly, you let out another heavy huff, removing your glasses for a moment. 

“Stupid idiot,” you mumble again, voice quiet, shaky. You rub your temples, fingers trembling slightly. “You ruin everything. Every single damn time!” Whether your words were directed at Raihan or yourself, you don’t quite know… but the burn in your chest doesn’t ease up at all.

The memories of last night ache your head as you stroll into the research facility, scarf around your neck, eyes fixated on the floor as you make your way to your desk.

“Heya~ Well don’t you just look _beautiful_ ~” Sonia is laughing as she approaches your desk, twirling some of her ginger hair. “I didn’t think you’d really get _that_ drunk! You almost outdrank me!” 

You grimace at the thought, adjusting your glasses.

“Y-Yeah… It was pretty wild, I guess.”

“Hm… and you disappeared sometime after Raihan left, too!” Sonia is pouting and you can feel the anxiety swelling in the pit of your throat. “Did you both get home oka-”

“Delivery!”

Thanking the heavens above, you shout suddenly, “I’ll get it!” Before leaving your desk. You sign for the package and ignore the chuckling comments made about your scarf in the summer heat. You just smile and bid them a safe journey before closing the doors. 

  
Staring down at the box in your hands, you worry your lower lip, teeth anxiously raking at the soft skin. You could avoid talking about it, but you couldn’t avoid the way you felt about it. Your stomach was shallow and your chest felt . . . weird. You couldn’t describe it. But knowing that the friendship between you and Raihan had been destroyed in one night… It felt like a cold cavity. 

The scarf helped.

It helped more than that delivery man knew.

It’s lunchtime when you first check your phone. You were anxious, terrified of seeing a message from Raihan, but there was nothing. You stared at the screen in disbelief for a few short moments. 

“You expecting a call?” Sonia suddenly asks, leaning over your shoulder and peaking at your phone screen.

“S-Sonia!” You yelp, clutching your phone to your phone and looking up at the ginger. 

“What? It was just a simple question, y’know~ if you need to go make a call to a certain someone I _totally_ get it!” She fixes your scarf with a small smile before offering a rather sympathetic smile. “But I hope you’re okay… You seem really…” She trails off and drags a chair over to sit beside you, sighing. “You seem out of it. Like, normally I wouldn’t press this kind of thing, because I know it makes you nervous, but it’s affecting your work and…”

“I’m fine.” You manage out, interrupting her second trailing sentence. She searches your eyes, a gentle hand now resting on your knee. Then she nods.

“Alrighty then!” Sonia gives you a firm rub to the shoulder before leaving some documents.

When she leaves, you sigh, leaning back into your chair. There’s a faint wince from the dull ache in your hips, head hanging over the back of the chair. 

This was going to suck.

_Bad._

  
  


The day is long and drawn out and by the end of it you’re certain you’re going to pass out. You can’t quite pinpoint when you actually fell asleep last night, but it must’ve been late considering the daze that seems to be clouding your head. Reaching for a Poke-ball from your bag, you falter for a moment. You notice one rotom phone in amongst your keys, but then you find a second… and it’s Raihan’s.

_“C’mon!” Raihan laughs into your ear. Your cheeks are burning by this stage. Hell, with the way his hands hold your hips and his lips caress the shell of your ear, you’re certain that the heat you’re exuding could cook any curry. “Let’s dance, babe! It’s one night~ C’mon! Put my phone in your bag and let’s dance~”_

The memory hits you like a truck -- so hard that you’ve had to crouch. A poke ball rolls out of your opened bag and out pops a familiar little Leafeon. She hums softly, curiously, waddling over to nuzzle against your thigh.

“Lea? Leafeon?” She purrs, her two little paws resting on your knee as she leans up and nudges her nose against the backs of your hands. Your fingers part and you meet her caramel eyes, earning and excited squeak from the eeveelution. She presses her nose to your cheek, and you sigh shakily. 

You have to pull it together.

And that’s exactly why you did the only thing that you knew you could do in this situation; you called Leon. 

“Heya! How’s it going, mate?” Leon’s voice is somewhat strained as he speaks, words hurried.

“Uh, hey Lee. I wanted to--” You can hear muffled voices in the background as you talk. You frown. “Ask you a favour… Could I drop something off to you?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah! Sure mate, sure! Uh--Hop, just--Sorry, Y/N, I’ve got a situation here, haha.”

“Oh… I could call back if you…”

“No! Wait, Y/N, wait!” It’s Raihan’s voice. You blink, swallowing thickly. 

“I-I have to go. Can you tell Raihan that Sonia will have his phone? Thanks.” 

You hang up. 

Leafeon purrs sadly, her head pressing to the shaking of your palm. She licks it gently before nudging at your leg. 

You had to take the phone to Sonia. 

All you wanted to do was disappear.

And that’s what you did.

Without explanation, you shoved Raihan’s phone into Sonia’s hands and took off to the Wild Area. 

_“You’ll--You’ll regret this,” you whisper, breathless. “Raihan.. Ha…”_

_“I could never regret making love to you,” he countered quietly, larger hands holding your thighs, your legs over his shoulders as he kissed up to your throbbing warmth. “Never, Y/N.”_

_His mouth is hot against you, tongue lapping up the sopping wetness of your nether regions. The way he curls his tongue inside of you would have, on normal circumstances, remindws you that this isn’t his first rodeo, and, on normal circumstances, that would have you refusing any sort of affection let alone sex… but with the aid of a little alcohol, you didn’t care. You wanted to hold Raihan, to let him touch you, to use you, to love you… even if it was only for one night._

_You wanted to love him, even if it was a drunken mistake on his behalf._

Pushing back the vines of your secret little area, you sigh shakily. Along the way you had released Bewear from her friend ball; she had let you rest on her back, taking you back to the little place most of your Pokemon knew you loved. You give her a warm squeeze before dropping back down to your feet. 

It’s a clearing decorated with beautiful wild flowers, shrubs, lit by nothing by the moon and the little lights that litter the night sky. Your hands are shaky as you pitch your tent, Beware and Leafeon both try their best to help you, sensing that something is off. Once the tent is done, you smile your thanks, give them one final embrace, and return the pair back to their respective Poke-balls. You tuck both away into your satchel and sigh. Tonight, you decide to go to bed without dinner, and without checking your phone. And instead, you grab your dragon jacket -- the one matching to Raihan’s -- and curl into it. 

You don’t recall how long the cries racked your body for, but somewhere along the way your silent sobs ceased, and exhaustion won. 

You were gone for almost a week. On the first absence from work Sonia had called you, on the third day with no word it was Leon who called you, and on the seventh day…

Well, when you woke up, it wasn’t morning, nor were you alone. Considering your world was blurred from the lack of glasses, all you could see was the outline of a giant, black shadow moving outside your tent. Your eyes widened when you heard the twig snap. Battling was _not_ your speciality. You see, you never wanted to be champion, that was always Raihan’s dream. You were happy to live a contented life amongst your Pokémon and work for Sonia as her assistant until Hop was old enough to train… 

So, to put it simply, you were completely 

and utterly 

fucked 

right now--

especially if that thing intended on fighting you. 

You reach for your glasses first, grabbing your ladle second. Like hell you’d put your Pokémon in danger. You’re shaking profusely as you quietly raise to your feet, eyes burning, stinging, wet. As you approach the entrance of your tent, you hear a hushed profanity leave the beast outside. You pause instantly, brows knitting together.

“Fuckin’ sticks,” comes the growl. 

That’s when you launch yourself out of the tent, aiming high with your ladle and throwing it at the offender. 

“O-Oi! Y/N, Y/N! It’s me! It’s--” Raihan’s standing there, hands raised defensively, eyes flicking between you and the murder weapon. He blinks incredulously. “Is that-- …Is that a ladle?”

“Yes it’s a ladle. Mind your business. More importantly, why are you here at goodness knows what time, you moron?! You’re--that’s so inconsiderate of you! I seriously thought I was going to die, you stupid, big, dragon, moro--” Your words are cut off when two strong arms envelope you into the tightest, warmest hug you have ever received. 

“I know.. I know. I’m sorry, Y/N.” 

Your arms lay limp by your sides, eyes staring up at the full moon. Ah. It’s beginning to blur for you now.

“Stop it,” you whisper, voice feeble. “I don’t want this. I don’t want you doing this…”

“I have to apologise, Y/N.”

He clutches you tighter, his face buried in the warmth of your hair.

“No you don’t. If you apologise, then you will end up apologising for what happened--for being drunk. You’ll say it was a mistake and you never wan--”

Again, your words are cut off, but this time it’s by a warm pair of lips occupying your own. Your eyes are wide, tears glistening in the light of the moon. 

Your hands come to his chest and you push him back.

“S-Stop that,” You wipe your mouth on the back of your hands, looking away. “Go away, Raihan. You’re-- You’re making things worse.”

Raihan grabs your wrists so gently… they’re almost completely different to the ones you felt the other night.

“Do you really want me to go away, Y/N…?” His voice is quieter than usual -- all his usual confidence seemingly extinguished. You feel the way his lips press tenderly against each of your fingers. It makes thinking hard.

“You’re…” By now you’re looking down, embarrassed, flustered… “You’re the one who made the rules… It was never me. I never wanted them but you’re too stupid to realise that I’ve been-” You cut yourself off from pouring out anymore unnecessary information. Your eyes are wet again. Snatching your hands away from the dragon gym leader, you turn your back to him and move away. “This is _your_ fault and here I am, trying to fix _your_ mess again…” You rub at the back of your neck, sighing shakily. You take your glasses off and rub at your eyes profusely, angrily, shoulders trembling. 

“Y/N…” Raihan’s voice is so small as he moves to stand behind you. “It was shit what I did-”

“It was.”

“And I’m shit-”

“You are.” You sniff and there’s silence. 

“But please don’t send me away, Y/N. I know I made those stupid rules. I was scared. I know that sounds stupid, but we were so young, and I was already so into you…” You can feel his fingertips gingerly reaching to touch you but pulling back just before he can complete the contact. “That night wasn’t a mistake at all. You’re not a mistake, Y/N. I’m pissed off that I took advantage of you while you were drunk… While we were both drunk… and for that—man… you’ll never get how sorry I am.” The crack in his voice makes you flinch.

Hesitantly, your fingers meet, yours curling around his, faces still downcast. You hear the breath of relief, followed by the forehead dropping onto your shoulder. His free arm wraps slowly, cautiously, around your waist, drawing you back into him. His face is wet in the crook of your neck and you have to bite your lip to stop yourself from crying again.

Instead, you turn around in his arms and bury yourself into his chest, his arms caging you between them and the warmth of his body. Your hands move up the outlines of his tensing shoulder muscles, fingers curling into the back of his shirt.

“I thought the promises would stop me losing you,” he murmured. “But instead they just fucked things up even more, huh?” His hand goes to the back of your hair, fingers entangling in the back of your feathery strands of hair.

The embrace you share under the moon lasts forever. Your body slots perfectly against Raihan’s larger frame. You feel so exhausted, yet so content, so secure, you never knew this state was possible.

“Y/N,” Raihan whispers quietly, fingers threading through your hair. You look up and his hands move to cradle your flushed cheeks, thumbs smoothing over the dampened, burning skin. His eyes search yours, his brows knitted, silently asking and searching for your answer.

When your lashes flutter shut and you tilt your head up, he leans down slowly, taking his time to press your lips together; to relish in suppleness, in the way they fit together perfectly, his slightly thicker than yours, but as gentle as ever. The kiss is slow and patient, easing your anxious heart and near on leaving you breathless. You were never good at the whole kissing thing, never knowing where to put your hands, when to breathe—do you breathe while kissing?

Embarrassed, you pull away, turning your face in an attempt of hiding the way the moon highlights your burning cheeks.

“What’s wrong? Did I go too fast?” You shake your head, leaning into his palm.

“I… don’t know how to do that kinda stuff, y’know? The other night… You and I, well…”

Raihan’s expression was unreadable for a moment before he slowly took your hand in his, staring down into your eyes.

“I can teach you if you want,” he whispers softly, squeezing your hand. “I know I don’t deserve it… but I don’t want to be just the best friend, Y/N. If you don’t want me, I’ll respect that, and I’ll walk away right now… but if you’ll have me then I guess I’m asking…”

“S-Stop being so… Sh-Sheesh… You’re so not that cocky little brat of a gym leader I know…” You peek up at him over your glasses and offer a sheepish grin. His eyes blink wide, almost like an excited puppy, and he tackles you into a bone-crushing hug.

You’re about to protest when suddenly his lips are on yours, and just like the other night, you’re melting into the warmth of the Dragon Tamer. Skilled hands find your hips and slowly guide you back into the tent. There’s a small _ting,_ a low groan, and a muffled laugh when you step into the shelter. Raihan breaks the kiss to rub his injured head, laughing along with you.

Taking your hands, Raihan leads you back to the cot, slowly reclining you back onto the softer surface. He hovers above you, leaning on his arm, one knee between your thigh whilst the other rests against you. He searches your eyes for any sign of hesitation or reluctance but finds none. It’s then that he leans down and recaptures your lips once more, observing the way your eyes flutter shut and your cheeks instantly warm. With his right hand, he caresses your thigh, squeezing it, and earning a quiet gasp from you.

Raihan takes the opportunity to slowly lick into your mouth, his tongue sliding over and around yours, eliciting wet, obscene noises that make your face burn even hotter. He figures you must be nervous with the way you cling to him, your arms laced around his shoulders tightly, lips shyly parted. Though it’s when he sucks on your tongue that you find yourself whining.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers against your swelling lips. When your eyes open, you noticed how his are glazed over with a look you’ve never seen before – his eyes half lidded and seemingly…lustful. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Y/N. Can I take photos? Just for us, y’know?”

“H-Haa?! But--? It—Dammit, Raihan. If those photos leak—if even _one soul_ sees—I will end yo—”

You’re cut off with another cheeky kiss, the younger boy laughing into your mouth. He pulls back and smiles at you once more before setting up his Rotom.

“Like hell I’d let anybody else see you like this, babe,” The Rotom flies into the air as Raihan shoots you an almost animalistic smirk. “You’re mine now, Princess. And only I’m gonna be usin’ those photos.”

Raihan finds himself kissing up your bare thighs after having slowly dragged your underwear off and away, desperate to have his head between your thighs again. You gasp when you feel his two fingers pry your lips apart, his tongue taking its time to roll over and around your clit. Your back arches up off the bed at the contact, thighs trembling either side of his head. Your hands scramble to find his hair, breath quickening as his tongue flicks and his lips suck at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Ra—Rai.. Shit—Ha, Raihan..” His name seems to be the only thing (other than profanities) that you seem to know. You buck your hips desperately into the other’s mouth, tugging on his hair and earning another low groan from the man.

“Now, now,” he mumbles against your heat, looking up at you from between your thighs. His gaze is lazy, seductive. He’s smirking at you, tongue slowly sliding along your clit, barely touching the wetness. “Be a good girl.” He instructs firmly, pushing your hips down.

You writhe beneath his strong hold as his mouth continues to abuse your sensitive regions, completely unrelenting in the way he sucks at your clit, teeth occasionally nibbling at the bud. It’s then that you feel a familiar pressure building within your abdomen, curling like a coil that’s about to snap at any given moment. You try to warn Raihan, you do. You tug at his hair, choking out incoherent sobs of his name, trying to pull him off… but of course Raihan doesn’t give in. In fact, he pries his forefinger between your sodden, velvety walls and presses upwards, stroking along the upper roof of your sex.

That’s the final straw. It’s all too much to think about: his tongue, his teeth, his finger—

Before too long you’re coming with a loud cry, back arching up off the bed as he continues to thrust his finger inside of you, tongue mercilessly lapping at your throbbing clit. Your body convulses and shakes atop the cot, fingers tugging harshly at Raihan’s now matted black hair. You continue to cry his name as he licks you out, even replacing his finger with his tongue, groaning as he licks you clean.

You feebly push at his head, whimpering and twitching in the afterglow of your orgasm.

“Too… Too much—sensitive… No more, Rai.” He looks up at you from between your thighs, expression rather adorable. You pant through a smile, allowing a small laugh to pass. “How can you look so cute after doing something so lewd…?”

“Lewd? I don’t think making love is lewd!” He inches up your body, kissing over old marks that barely present themselves. “I’d do anything you asked me, babe.” You smile as he kisses you once again, but soon frown.

“But you haven’t…”

“It’s okay. I’m not really prepared, anyway. I don’t have any condoms.”

You nod slowly. You trace your fingers over his naked chest before looking back up to meet the gaze of the Dragon Tamer.

“Can I touch you?”

He blinks a few moments, seeming as If he has short circuited, but quickly nods. “Y-Yeah, yeah. Babe, that would be—shit, that’d be really good… D’you want me to show you?” At your nod, he takes your hand. “Do you have any oil around here? It’ll make it easier.”

You ponder over the question for a moment before reaching over into your bag and fishing out a small container of rose oil.

“Alright, sick. I’m gonna pour some in your hand, yeah? It’ll make it easier for you.” You nod, watching as he pours said oil into the palm of your hand. He observes your expression as he slowly shimmies himself out of his boxer shorts, snickering when your eyes widen. He kisses your forehead for a few lingering moments before taking your hand in his and guiding your hand to the base of his thick shaft. Raihan’s thick lashes fall shut once your soft hand touches his proud cock. He can’t stop the involuntary twitch of his hips.

You blink in disbelief, watching the way his face contorts as your hands slowly move along his pulsating cock. It’s quite hot, you note—the temperature of his… it makes you blush. Seeing him so pliant under your touch like this… it gives you a surge of courage – of boldness. You lean up and press soft kisses to the younger’s neck, following the twisting motion of his hand.

“Shit, Y/N,” he breathes, shakily. He thrusts into your hand when you near his tip. You notice the faint tremble of his hips. Your hand hesitantly moves to the other’s tip, squeezing the sensitive head, experimentally touching him. “F-Fucking—shit, Y/N. Keep that up and I’ll cum, babe.”

_That’s the plan, dummy._

You snicker to yourself as his hand guides you up and down the entirety of his cock, twisting and squeezing in different positions, each stroke edging Raihan closer and closer to the edge.

“Y/N—Don’t stop. Fuck, please. ‘M gonna cum, baby. Fuck—just like that—” Raihan becomes increasingly vocal as your thumb swirls across the leaking slit of his dick, your free hand pumping the lubricated shaft of the other. “Y/N, fuck—coming!”

And with that final shout, creamy cum coils from the violently red slit of Raihan’s cock. He grits his teeth, body stiffening for a brief moment before he fucks your hand, head falling back as he rides the euphoria.

“You look cute like this,” Comes your sudden murmur, watching his hips buck into your hand before he slowly guides your hand to his own. He laces your fingers and smiles tiredly.

“You think?” he whispers, leaning down to nudge his nose against your temple. “Guess we’ll have to do it more often so you can see that cute expression of mine, huh~?”

Your face flushes ten times over at the comment, curling into his chest and hiding away (despite the uncomfortable stickiness now between you both). He chuckles loudly at your reaction, fingers tracing along your back as he kisses your head.

“So… this means we’re a couple now, yeah?” he asks after a few moments of silence. You’re slow in answering, but when you do, you look with a tired grin and nod. “Good. Because now I’m definitely never letting you go, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Nor ♡
> 
> ♡ [tumblr](https://n6or.tumblr.com) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/kibanezu_) ♡


	2. i need you | raihan sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DarkMoon2110 requested:
> 
> "can you please, if its not too much trouble do a Raihan one, where the reader is in love with Leon but, our champ starts to date sonia, Raihan see the brokenhearted reader and tries to cheer them up, ending with fluff new couple?"
> 
> gladly accepted ♡ enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: depictions of an anxiety attack 
> 
> spoiler: first person to guess what y/n texted raihan will get a chapter dedicated to them :p

To you, he was breathtaking. Everything about him was...ethereal; the curvature of his lips, the depth of his eyes, the love for those around him… He was so strong, carrying the weight of Galar on his shoulders; truly, you didn’t know how the Champion did it. You knew for a fact that you crumble under that sort of pressure; in fact, maybe that’s why you were happy working alongside Raihan, training to be the next dragon gym leader. It was never your goal, becoming a gym leader. You were happy to just settle down with your Dratini and live a quiet life… but your two best friends, Leon and Sonia, had convinced you to join them in the race to Champion. You didn’t quite know why they would want you to join, but after Sonia dropped out of the league, it was you who became one of Leon’s most formidable rivals. 

With your team of blue dragons, you trained alongside Leon throughout the entirety of the Championships. You were young then, sixteen, going on seventeen. You didn’t really understand the whole ‘love’ thing, but you knew that the crush that was blooming inside you was suffocating—something that would prove difficult to uproot. Every time you saw him your heart fluttered and your stomach flipped. It was weird, wasn’t it? Being interested in one of your friends? Surely, it was. Leon never even seemed to glance at you in that kind of way, so burying your feelings was the only plausible resolution to this kind of thing. 

Five long years had passed since then. Three long years you had remained professional and kept your feelings at bay for the Champion. He had more than enough on his plate, he didn’t have to deal with the worries of one of his closest pals being romantically invested in him. That was the fans’ job, you convinced yourself, not yours. 

Although, not everyone around you was as dense as Leon. The only thing that stopped you from becoming Champion was, in fact, Leon. It was the final battle against him that had been your only loss, having defeated every gym leader and contestant up until that point. 

It was after said final battle, when the challenge for the winning title ceased and Leon was crowned the Champion of Galar, you decided that professional battling wasn’t for you. You only competed in the tournament for Leon and Sonia, anyway. It was just some stroke of luck that you were good at battling, and unfortunately, the new Hammerlocke gym leader was adamant in fueling the dimly lit fire inside of you.

It was years – almost three – before you were contacted by an old acquaintance. As your Rotom phone rang, you stared at the caller ID, frowning. 

Swipe.

“Man, I totally thought you weren’t going to ans—yo, shit, are you in the bath?” You sunk lower into the bubbles, glaring at the phone that only showed your face. Raihan’s stupid grin widened and a bark of laughter left him. “Ah man, I’m sorry. Awkward timing, huh? Well, uh, I wanted to ask if you’ll come train with me?”

“Train with you?” You sat up a little, frowning. “Why? It’s been years.”

He hummed, rubbing his chin. “Well… I’ve become a Dragon Gym Leader, over in Hammerlocke, and I wanted you to be my apprentice!”

“Apprentice?” 

His grin didn’t falter, he merely nodded. “Yeah, my apprentice.”

“I don’t think Gym leaders have apprentices.”

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be difficult, you know what I'm trying to say… Plus, you’d do it if it was the Champion asking, wouldn’t you?” The question caught you off guard, your eyes snapping back to the Rotom where you were met with Raihan’s lazy smirk. Bastard. Your face began to burn and the look on your face must’ve been priceless because Raihan laughed yet again. “Don’t worry, Kid. Your secret’s safe with me~ So be my cute little apprentice, yeah?”

“We’re the same age,” You sigh, looking away. “…I’ll think about it.”

“Awesome, meet me at Hammerlocke on Saturday, yeah? See you then, Partner~”

You rolled your eyes as the call ended and sunk beneath the fluffier bubbles. 

It’s been a year since that phone call. A year since Raihan noticed your attraction for the Champion and swept you away to Hammerlocke to be trained as the new dragon gym leader. You knew Raihan wouldn’t give up his title yet—really, he only just got it. So why did he insist that you were to train with him so much? 

“Hey there, day dreamer,” he says, gently knocking a cool, canned coffee against your forehead. You glance up at the smirking leader, an obvious frown creasing your brow.

"I was not," You retort, looking down at your coffee. The distant murmur of the television — of Leon's live interview — earns a click of your tongue. 

"I dunno why you're so whipped." Raihan snickers as he drops into the seat across from you, cracking his coffee open and taking a long sip.

You stare at your coffee, chewing on your lower lip. There are no words. All you can do is shrug. Why were you so whipped? What was the point of it all? 

"Will you be alright going to the interview later?"

"Of course I'll be alright."

"Alright, just making sure." 

You continue to stare, reluctant to meet Raihan's gaze. You can feel his eyes upon you, piercing through the spot in which you sit like a solar beam. You fidget in your seat, huffing.

"Why do you do that?"

You look at him. He smirks.

"Do what?"

"Stare at me until I look at you?"

Raihan shrugs, feigning innocence. "No idea what you're talking about. Now c'mon, let's go get ready to watch that interview." He stands from his seat, coffee in one hand, the other hidden in his pocket." Apparently it's important; I think it's something to do with the new league." 

You follow, pushing yourself up and quickening your smaller steps to match his strides. "Maybe… I wish we didn't have to go. Those interviews are always so boring…"

But how wrong you were. You sit in the locker-room of the stadium along with the other "apprentices", hands folded in your lap as you watch up at the screen. You blink a few times, thinking you've misheard Leon's statement.

The camera flickers over the different gym leaders, all smiling and cheering for the news, all but Raihan. His eyes are slightly wider, darting back to the entry door of the stadium. It's when he notices his face on the big screen that he forces a smile, feigning a laugh and clapping along 

You suddenly feel heavy, body prickling with numbness. The sight is like a car crash: you know you shouldn't be watching, yet you can't look away. 

Leon stands centre stage, Sonia to his left, hand resting against her hip. She looks so beautiful. Hair curled and, for once, falls down her back, loose from the usual ponytail. The dress she's wearing, too…

Why can't you breathe?

The new league is beginning early this season.

It's beginning early because they are—

You push yourself up the moment you feel a droplet against your bare thigh. Rubbing profusely at your eyes you dash down the halls of the stadium, making a beeline for the exit. Fans—you can hear them all, hear them gasping and giggling against one another, hearing something about Raihan's reaction, too. But you keep your head down. 

Your hands are shaking as they wipe the tears that refuse to relent. They shake as you fish your Rotom phone from your satchel, typing out a typo filled message and hitting send. 

Why did it hurt? Why did it hurt like this? You rub your chest, heaving heavy breaths, shoulders trembling. Your feet move on their own, head ducked low, weaving through the crowds that flood the streets surrounding the stadium.

You don't even remember the walk back to the hotel; don't remember entering the bathroom, or running the shower; you especially don't remember when Raihan arrived. You don't remember the way he kicked off his shoes, calling out your name, running to rip open the glass door of the shower. It is black for now. You choke on broken sobs, allowing his arms to wrap securely around you, allowing him to hold you close. 

The water is cold, you remember that. You remember a large palm rubbing up and down your back, under the sodden clothes that strangle you. You both sit in the bottom of the shower, Raihan's back against the tiled wall as the water cascades over the pair of you. 

You never stop shaking. It feels like you both sit in the bottom of that shower for years—so much so that the freezing droplets no longer feel like daggers etching into your skin. Your head lays against his chest when the stress slowly alleviates, dragging away like an unpleasant veil. 

"I'm sorry," You manage out, voice barely audible. "Th… This is unprofessional…"

The hand that rubs your back doesn't stop. It's so warm—like a furnace. You enjoy the gentle touch. 

"Don't be," the lower voice murmurs. "You can't help it. I'm just glad you let me help you." His hand moves to the back of your head, smoothing your sodden strands. "The bravest thing you can do is allow people to help you. You're not weak for sending that message—for reaching out." You hear him pause and you look up, noticing an unusual smile—one you've never seen before; his eyes are soft, lips curled upwards into a small, almost fond smile. "I admire you for reaching out, Y/N."

You don't know why that makes you cry more, but it does. You crumple back into the wet fabric that hides his chest, shoulders shaking as you cling to him. It's there that you feel safe—in Raihan's arms you feel as if nothing could ever harm you; it's an absurd thought, you think, but you couldn't care less. 

Exhaustion sneaks upon you like a stalking predator, striking you unexpectedly. It doesn't feel like long, but when you awaken you're in a fresh change of clothes with a rather warm figure beside you. 

Confused, you slowly push yourself up, looking around the darkened room. You rub the sleep from your swollen eyes, tensing when you notice a pair of teal irises peering up at you in the darkness. Quickly, your eyes avert and you clear your throat, ignoring the burn to your cheeks.

"Th… Thank you. For before. And—are these your clothes?" 

You look down and frown, not recognising the black tee. It swims on you. 

"Yeah. I didn't want you to catch a cold." You blink, meeting his gaze as he speaks. Your whole face grows ten shades darker, eyes wide. "You have suuuuch a cute body~" 

You slap his arm at the teasing tone. "How could you! Pervert! I can't believe you would take advantage of me like—" Sitting up, Raihan leans over, having to duck quite a bit to reach your height. It's then that you realise he's shirtless and  _ very _ close to you. You lean back a little, breath hitching at the sudden proximity change. "Th… That."

"I'd never do that kind of thing, Kid." His tone is low and velvety. It's the first time you've seen him this serious. "Especially not to you." He looks away after that comment and hums. "Though… I did have to take your uniform off to dry you. Don't worry, I didn't take any cheeky glances."

You chew on your lip as he speaks and nod slowly. 

Silence encompasses the pair of you for a moment. You watch him, uncertain as to what you're wanting to say to him. You frown, staring harder at him, as if that would give you the answers. 

He glances back at you and cocks a brow, unable to stop himself from chuckling. "What? Why're you staring at me like that?" Hesitantly, you reach out and grab his hand. Squeezing it between both of yours. Your eyes lock onto his, staring up at him. "W-What is it?"

"You… made me feel safe. Made me feel better." You bow your head, squeezing his hands. "You brought me back and made me feel… not so hurt. I'm happy for Lee, I really am… I just don't know why he'd keep that from me-" The break in your voice has him squeezing your hands back. "I thought we were best friends… I know I loved him—I mean, I think I loved him. I don't know but I would've supported him… And it just made me feel useless, like I wasn't worth telling-"

"Y/N…"

"W-Wait, please…" You look up at him, eyes teary once more. He gives you a hesitant nod. "Lee and Sonia were my only friends, so not being told… It hurt. It hurt so bad… But you made me feel better and you have no idea how much that means to me. When I get like that—I just—I'm thankful you came."

"I'm thankful you messaged me," he whispers, his free hand moving to your jaw. You tense at the sudden contact, but soon you find yourself melting into the gentleness of his caress. "I meant what I said about you being brave. It takes a lot of courage to reach out for help… A lot of people wouldn't do that. I'm happy you could trust me like that, yknow? It makes me feel special."

"But you are special?" You say with a tilt of your head. 

Now it's Raihan's turn to look surprised. He chuckles quietly, hand moving to reside at your name. "Careful, I might fall in love with you if you say such cute things~"

The pair of you laugh together, Raihan's voice harmonising nicely to yours. You smile to yourself, staring at the hand you hold. Your nimble fingers curl around his, squeezing gently, when you feel him close the gap between you.

Startled, you look up, eyes widening when his forehead rests against yours. He searches your eyes for a moment, looking from left, to right, to left again. 

"A-Are you going to kiss me?" You find yourself whispering. 

"Can I?" 

His breath fans against your lips and, to your own surprise, you nod. 

Giving your hand another squeezed, Raihan leans down, and with unbelievable softness, his lips slowly press to yours. You can feel wings fluttering within your chest, the butterflies erupting with fervour. You grip his hand tightly, squeezing your eyes shut as his lips take their time in caressing yours. His fingertips move soothingly against the back of your neck, the action eliciting a shiver followed by a blanket of goosebumps. 

The kiss is slow, gentle, almost as if he's attempting to reassure you of something. Leaning closer into Raihan, you sigh into the kiss, completely at ease with the feeling of his lips dragging along yours. 

It's not long before the kiss ceases and you both gather your breath. Quietly, Raihan wraps an arm around your waist and presses a firm, lingering kiss to your forehead.

It's then that you realise that your heart is safe with the Dragon Tamer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im dumb. yes i lack braincells. No that wont stop me. I realised I pasted the story twice in the previous update AND named the chapter incorrectly so thats how my life is going atm :-D 
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this chapter! please let me know what you think in the comments! ^=^ and thank u guys so much already for 600 hits :0 yall are incredible and i care u so much. Please keep sending requests!!! I love reading ur requests so much ur all so much fun :( dont be afraid to request aus as well!!! Go ham!!! Just lemme know if u want nsfw (kinks included if u want them) or sfw !!!!! 
> 
> thank you so much for all your support thus far!!!! I hope we can have a lovely time writing and reading together ♡ stay safe friends! 
> 
> Love, Nor ♡
> 
> ♡ [tumblr](https://n6or.tumblr.com) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/kibanezu_) ♡


	3. showers | piers nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is self-indulgent because im a *felix voice* whore and i love piers with my whole heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: low-key rough sex (?), multiple orgasms, vaginal sex, unprotected sex, sad sex
> 
> (This hasn't been edited yet, sorry!)

It's nearly four am when the first knock sounds. Piers stirs in his sleep. It’s about the fifth knock that actually (begrudgingly) drags him from his bed. He wears a baggy black jumper with an even baggier pair of black sweatpants. 

His feet drag slowly along the carpet, padding to the front door. He’s grumbling quietly to himself, totally annoyed at the disruption to his much loved sleep--at least, that’s until he opens the door. 

He’s taken aback when he sees the sight of you. Your eyes are rimmed red, glassy, and your face is stained with tears. He blinks a couple moments, trying to figure out if it’s really some sort of dream, but when you take the first step forward, and your face finds his chest, his arms instinctively wrap around your shoulders.

“H-Hey,” he mumbles into your hair, having leaned down to kiss your head. His voice is lower than usual, raspier, too. “What’s goin’ on?”

Your silence is worrying, especially when the only thing close to a reply is the shaking of your shoulders. He squeezes you gently, trying to draw back, but is stopped by your tightening embrace. 

"Babe," he says again, voice quiet, deep, and soothing. His hand comes back up to the back of your head, stroking your hair. "C'mon… let's get inside." 

He straightens up, arm manoeuvring around your waist so that - although you still clung to him - you were now tucked into his side. The pair of you move slowly into the bathroom, the only noise being the shuffling of socks against carpet and your soft hiccups. 

Piers flicks the bathroom light on as you both enter, his eyes squinting to readjust to the sudden abusive change in brightness. Keeping one arm around you, he rubs the sleep from his tired eyes, other hand squeezing your hip gently. 

He coaxes you around and slowly guides your shirt up and over your upper half, folding it up rather neatly and placing it on the basin's bench behind him. His spindly fingers move up the smoothness of your belly, fingertips gingerly grazing the swells of your breast. The silent journey of his touch traces along the curve of your shoulder, up your supple neck, and finally, his palm meets your cheek. Calloused pads press against the skin, coaxing your head up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His eyes are soft as he watches you — less distant than the first time you had both met. "I won't force it out of ya, but y'know I'll always listen." 

You lean into his palm and relish in the cool touch. Compared to you, he was always a lot colder, but you loved it. You often relished in the way his chilled fingers would trace aimless shapes above the small of your back, especially when he was concentrating. 

"Just… a bad night," You manage out through staggered breaths. 

He nods knowingly, slowly tucking some of your hair behind your ear and out of your face.

"I can't solve ya problems…" He begins, slowly leaving you to turn the faucet on to the bathtub. You miss his touch, the once could touch now burning into your skin. You wanted it back. As he returns once more he takes your hand and squeezes it tight between his own. "But i can hold ya hand and listen." 

The soft words prick at the corners of your eyes as a new round of tears settle in and threaten to spill over at any given time. Squeezing his hand in return, you bow your head, forehead dropping onto his shoulder. A silent submission; a usual occurrence during these sorts of nights. 

Slender fingers trail up your arms and around your waist, fiddling with the buttons and zipper of your jeans before he's dragging them down your thighs. Lowering himself to his knees, Piers helps you out of your jeans before slowly kissing up your leg. He starts at your ankle, teeth lightly grazing the skin whilst his tongue caresses the soft bite. His hands explore the side of your leg as he trails the kisses higher. 

Your breath stutters when his lips find your thigh, your eyes fixed on his mouth, staring silently as he takes the supple skin between his teeth and bites down. A jolt rolls through you and you can feel the slight smirk — especially when you gasp. 

He looks up from where he's knelt before you and rests his cheek against your thigh.

"Want me to try and make ya forget, babe? Or is it too bad t'night?" His voice is soft as he speaks, fingertips massaging wherever they can find in an attempt of easing your emotions. "We can just have a bath 'n go t'bed if ya don't wanna do this kinda thing. I just wanna help." You watch his brows crease with concern and can't help but to reach down and run a hand through his thick, two-toned hair.

Slowly, you nod.

Piers mimics the response and litters soft biting kisses up your body towards your shoulder. 

Lithe arms find your waist and tug you closer, hips grinding slowly, sensually against yours. Your head tilts to the left, granting your lover more space to work those perfect lips into your suddenly heated body. 

A hand moves up into his long hair, your fingers working skilfully to tie his hair up into a loose bun. This earns a quiet chuckle from the older, followed by a small _"thanks"._

It doesn't take long for the clothes to leave your entangled bodies. Your hands are everywhere on his sculpted frame; feeling up each indent of his ribs, tracing the protrusion of his scapula, moving down over the subtle curve of his ass; this particularly makes him groan with anticipation. You're addicted to his body—completely enthralled by his tall, thin stature. 

"Bath," he groans again once you squeeze his ass. 

You oblige and slowly draw back from the passionate lock of your lips. 

Piers is the first to step in, turning the nozzles of the bath to slow the water. The action earns a cock of your eyebrow. Instead of turning off the water and laying back, he grabs the detachable shower nozzle and carefully adjusts the settings so that water trickles from the silver showerhead now. 

You blink, clearly perplexed, but Piers (with his open legs and proudly standing cock) motions for you to sit between his legs. 

It's then that you realise the tub isn't quite full yet. 

Nonetheless, you oblige.

You move carefully, stepping into the wider bath and taking your seat between your boyfriend's thighs. The feeling of his aching erection pressing flush against your lower back elicits a warm flow of arousal to spread between your thighs. 

"Lean back, babe," he murmurs, left hand caressing your thigh. You recline back into his chest, gasping softly when his hand slips under your knee and widening your legs.

"P-Piers," You stammer quietly, trying to sit up again, but Piers merely pulls you back down and greets you with a soft kiss to your shoulder.

"Trust me. I'll make ya feel good, 'kay?"

The question leaves you feeling hot all over, know far too well that Piers never fails to deliver in the pleasure department. 

His lips move slowly against your shoulder, massaging your thighs. The water is at a slow pace for the time being, spraying across your pert nipples, causing you to squirm slightly. Piers groans into your ears when your ass grinds back against his cock, the longer shaft jumping excitedly at the friction building between you both.

Slowly, Piers sits you up so that your lower half is totally free of the water (and considering the water level, its not that hard). You shiver when his long fingers slide along the folds of your head, body shuddering at the tender touch. He licks your ear slowly, moaning once two fingers tease your entrance. 

"Y'so wet already, babe… Such a good girl."

A fire flames across your cheeks and you squeeze your eyes shut tight. Praise makes something inside you flutter and results in you becoming absolute putty in Piers' hands.

He doesn't penetrate you yet. Instead, he teases your tighter entrance with one fingertip, the showerhead slowly being angled closer towards your clit. His fingers pry the lips of your warmth apart and spread you open for the water to splash against you sensitive core. 

The first touch of water steals the breath from your lungs, briefly. Your back arches and your eyes snap open, wide and completely taken aback by the foreign pleasure. Your hips tremble instantly and violently, a string of higher pitched whines falling from you as you writhe atop your boyfriend. 

Continuing to tease your ear, you feel him smirk yet again. And it's when the pressure of the shower nozzle increases that you realise why. 

The warm water that repetitively soaks your clit makes you want to scream. Droplets remain relentless in drowning your pussy, massaging your clit so strangely to anything you've ever experienced before—it's totally overthrown your previous depression and replaced it with something dangerously delicious: lust.

"Piers…!" You finally cry out, bucking your hips. You can feel your abdomen becoming tight—can feel the familiar tremble of your thighs. 

You're panting and moaning and whining his name—and he's living for it. Watching his sweet, innocent girlfriend become a whining whore does things to him. It gives him an odd power trip knowing that _he_ is making someone so beautiful—someone so _pure_ —cry out his name like this.

"Y'like this, Princess?" comes his quiet cool, tongue grazing up and along the shell of your ear. You shudder, pushing yourself both backwards and forwards, wanting both Piers' cock and the vibrations of the shower head. "Can't hear you…~"

When he lowers the showerhead away from your clit you almost _cry_. 

"Yes!" You choke out hurriedly, nodding over and over and over. "P-Please don't stop, Piers. Please. Please, I'm so close…"

There's a quiet chuckle before the bliss of the showerhead returns. The welcomed pleasure makes you sigh with relief, hips slowly beginning to bounce in spot for something _more_. It's then that a strong hand wraps around your hips and the shower is finally pressed onto the highest pressure it can muster.

The orgasm hits you so suddenly you swore you must've passed out because there was absolutely no warning for you or Piers. Your body convulses against the unyielding attack of the tiny droplets, your eyes rolling into the back of your head which falls back against Piers' shoulder. He holds you in a vice-like grip so that escape was pointless. 

You're grounded after a few starry moments with a loud gasp, followed by an even louder whine. Your back arches up off your lover and your toes girl as the pleasure begins to fade to pain. You're crying again by this stage, babbling, begging, trying to move your hips—but no matter what, you can't. 

"Not gonna stop. You're a big girl. You know how to use ya words." Piers' words reverberate off each end of your skull, his husky voice going straight to your already dripping pussy. 

Safe words were something that he had introduced to you after the eight month mark of your relationship. That's when things became a little more intense between you both—when Piers taught you a whole other world of pleasure from the vanilla sex you knew of. 

But this wasn't time for your safe word. Although it hurt, there was the slightest lick of pleasure that teetered alongside the pain that made you want more. 

"A-Ah--!" You choke when you feel your hips angle and the head of Piers' cock tease your entrance. "Please!" You cry without any encouragement, knowing full well how badly you wanted to be fucked while the shower head abused your clit. 

"Hm… 'Kay. Since ya such a good girl." 

The flush spreads from your cheeks down your neck when you feel just how _easy_ his cock enters you, like your pussy was made to sheath his sizable erection. 

Another sigh of contentment leaves you when a gradual rhythm of his hips is settled. You reach behind you and run a hand through his hair, tugging on the bun and earning a guttural growl from the older, which entails a rather sharp thrust up into you.

Handing you the showerhead, Piers angles it so its directly targeting your clit.

"N-No!" You cry when he begins to increase the pace of his hips, his throbbing cock slipping in and out of you. "Too much!" Your head falls back against his shoulder once his hands find your hips, angling you so he's thrusting upwards, cock burying deeper and deeper inside your sopping sex. 

"Don't y'dare move that hand," he growls once more, teeth nipping at your ear. "If you move It, I won't let ya cum again." 

The threat is too much; you almost want to cry out no. The second orgasm is so close. You can feel it conjuring inside you like a tempest, a violent storm that will wreak havoc as it tears through your trembling body. So instead you just nod, silently crying out every time the head of Piers' cock dragged across that sinfully sweet spot deep inside you.

"Y'such a good girl, Y/N. Fuck, I love you so much." You can feel he won't last long. The one thing you've noticed about Piers, is that right before his orgasm, he becomes cutely sappy; reminding you how good you are, telling you how lucky he is to have you—how lucky he is to love you. And again, he groans into your ear, his cock jumping inside of you as he sloppily angles his cock inside of you.

He grabs your hand and begins to shake the nozzle, the droplets splaying in every direction they can, hitting every inch of your sensitive heat and, finally, drawing out your second orgasm.

Euphoria washes over you so strongly that when you clench around Piers, he can't help but to shoot his seed deep inside your sinful pussy. He groans, hand bruising your hips as he fucks himself into you, riding out his orgasm, but also prolonging yours. 

"Piers!" You cry out loudly, voice higher pitched than earlier—strained, too. His name seems to be the only thing your sex filled mind can think of because its the only thing you can seem to babble as your consciousness slips. 

Piers hums quietly as he continues to hold the showerhead (now right up) against the throbbing bundle of nerves, watching the way your twitching and stiffening body begins to limpen. 

"So fuckin' beautiful," he rubs, finally turning the pressure down and allowing the showerhead to fall back into the slowly rising bathwater.

Heavy pants heave your chest, sweat lining your brow. The afterglow of your orgasm is so warm against the chill of Piers' cold body. You feel the distant press of supple lips trailing along your neck; calloused fingertips tracing aimless shapes (which now you think may have been hearts) against your abdomen.

"I love you so much, Y/N," he whispers again, cradling you so close. "I'm sorry y'so sad right now… I don't really know how t'help… but i'll always be here to hold ya whenever y'need me to, yeah?"

You smile exhaustedly at the soft nothings he whispers and tilt your head to press a small kiss to his jaw.

"I love you, Piers. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for writing two sad inserts one after the other :( I received some really terrible news today that my dad has lung cancer and as such i really didn't have any muse to write something happy... but i really wanted to update for you all because i love seeing how happy it makes you all. Updates may become little sparse over the next few days as I'm trying to come to terms with things, so i please ask that you be patient for the next update. 
> 
> Also, I know many people have been asking for Raihan or Leon inserts but Piers is low-key a huge comfort to me and writing him fuck a very sad miss Y/N was very therapeutic for me so, again, I'm sorry this isn't what you asked for! I hope you can still enjoy it >____<
> 
> And finally, I've really been so bloody excited with the amount of requests and comments you folks have been leaving! It's so encouraging when people leave comments to say what they enjoyed! It's so appreciated like you literally have no idea. I get so giddy to read your comments. I hope I can continue to make you guys as happy as you make me!!! ♡
> 
> P.S i made a twitter account so feel free to follow me!!!  
> Love, Nor ♡
> 
> ♡ [tumblr](https://n6or.tumblr.com) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/kibanezu_) ♡


	4. love in the dark | bede sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma requested: 
> 
> "i would love to see you write one for . . . bede?"
> 
> gladly accepted ♡ enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: jealousy and mild intoxication
> 
> chapter note: bede and y/n are aged up and of legal age! 
> 
> (no beta ever we die like men)

For once, Bede surprises you.

He stares at you with a rather astonished expression; his eyes are wide, his lips parted ever so slightly, and for once, you’ve rendered him speechless.

“Is… everything okay?” 

Tentatively, you reach out to brush your fingers against his, but of course he recoils as if he were burned. Cradling his hand into his chest, his previous expression is replaced with the raising of his nose, eyes peering down at you.

“Why _wouldn’t_ everything be fine?” he scoffs, turning on his heels. “We’ll be late because of you. Hurry up, _Champion.”_

You can’t help the smile that curls your lips as, just like normal, you follow along behind the fairy type gym leader. 

You both forward into the private car that has been sent for you both; black and sleek and clearly an expensive brand.

A lot has changed since the end of the tournament. Bede continued to refine his skill as Opal’s pupil, becoming one of Galar’s strongest gym leaders. And you continued on to strengthen yourself as Galar’s champion, protecting the region and battling any of the rising stars that seemed possible to endorse. Of course, though, no one has overthrown you in the years you’ve been champion. Raihan constantly jokes that you’ll be undefeated until the day you die, and of course that makes Bede _seethe_. 

Glancing down at the rose-coloured dress that ruffles against the seat, you smile. Fingers fiddle idly with the silk, eyes fixed on the passing scene outside the car. The closeness of the two of you has your heart fluttering like a Butterfree, the feeling of Bede’s warm thigh against your own being rather foreign.

Quietly, and rather unexpectantly, you felt a finger hesitantly circle yours. You don’t look, knowing his cheeks would be red and he would be staring out the window, too. Instead, you smile yet again, relishing in the little touch.

Paparazzi flood the entrance of the hall; people of all sorts have come from every inch of the nation to witness some of Galar’s most talented trainers arriving for the annual Pokémon League Ball.

The Galar Castle is a light colour that you can’t quite put your finger on… the bricks have an astounding glossy finish that make them look like creamy opals glimmering in the sunlight. The pillars of the building are embellished with well-trimmed trees and vines that lace along the stone like ribbon. It’s all so breathtaking, especially with the last light of day polishing the exquisite exterior.

“I don’t understand _why_ they’re all so excited,” Bede huffs suddenly, leaning over you to peer out the blackened window. It’s still wound up. Looking up at the gym leader, you smile. “It’s not like they’re going to be joining us. And it’s forecasted to rain later this evening, too… They’ll get wet.” Bede shakes his head. “It’s all too—oi, what’re you—?”

Your fingers find a stray strand of his fluffier hair, tucking the curl behind his ear. His gaze meets yours momentarily, faces inches from one another. In that moment, you’re bestowed with a rare innocence of the gym leader—the side that nobody sees. Nobody but you, of course. His eyes linger on yours momentarily, flickering down before he draws away.

“Idiot,” he mumbles, looking out the window. “Stop making it so obvious.”

You laugh quietly at his scolding.

He glares weakly, biting his lower lip.

Then he leaves the warmth of the car.

Bede holds the door for you as you, too, follow out of the car. You shiver slightly at the sudden drop in temperature, the flashing lights of hollering paparazzi making you feel uneasy—dizzy, almost. Hearing the door close with a thud, you look over at Bede who looks rather proud, amidst those flashing lights. There he stands in his element, smirking at the photographers that capture every angle of you both.

Looking away, you smile to yourself.

The pair of you ascend the regal staircase, the marble ornamented with deep red carpet. You’ve grown accustom to heels, surprisingly. You walk alongside Bede, the rose of your dress complimenting his white suit and baby pink undershirt. Neither of you answer questions that are thrown at you like kindling;

“Y/N! How is it being champion?”

“Bede, why is it Y/N that you’ve brought to the Galar Ball?”

“Y/N, Bede, are you two a couple now?”

Neither of you need the fire that would erupt if you were to answer the scandalous questions.

Two stone doors open with a low groan upon your arrival, and it’s not long before you’re both swept away inside the castle.

“Y/N!” A familiar voice cheers. Before you’re able to turn in the direction of the voice, you’re tackled into a bone crushing hug. “Mate, how’s it goin’? It’s been ages!” Hop is laughing into your ear, bending down to hug you.

“It’s good,” You laugh, hugging him back. Your eyes curl shut with a smile. “Everything’s really good, yeah.”

“Oh mate, that’s great.” He withdraws from the hug and meets a glowering Bede’s gaze. The smile fades, but he nods. “Bede.”

“Hop.”

Looking back to you, Hop grins. “You guys know Gloria, yeah?” Stepping aside, he presents to you a smaller girl (about your height) with chestnut brown hair that falls just below her jaw. Her smile matches the brightness of Hop’s. She waves and the two of you share a small laugh before embracing. “Yeah, well, we kinda…”

“Are dating? We know, you idiot. Anybody would be able to tell.” Bede interrupts, clearly vexed. “Now if you’ll excuse us.” 

Slender fingers curl around your elbow, drawing you away from your (now) two friends.

“Bede,” you chastise, brows knit together. “That was rude.”

“He was rude.”

“He was not!”

Bede huffs, before stopping abruptly—you almost trip from the sudden halt.

“Y/N!” A voice slurs before you’re tackled into yet _another_ hug. “Maaaan! It’s been ages! You never come to Hammerlocke anymore!” You can practically _hear_ Raihan pouting. And Bede clicking his tongue. “Oh, Bede! Hey, how’s it going?” Drawing away, Raihan keeps one arm around your shoulder and extends a hand to the fairy gym leader. Bede just looks away with a small _hmph._ “Still th’same old Bede, huh?” You laugh behind your hand when Raihan ruffles Bede’s curled hair, causing a few strands to stray.

“Stop it, you imbecile! Do you know how long it took for the stylist to get my hair right?” Bede’s smacking Raihan’s hands away as they try to mess the other’s hair more. “Stop it, you drunken fool! Ugh!”

“Rai,” You giggle, tugging on Raihan’s arm. “That’s enough. You’ll make him upset.”

“I’m _not_ upset.”

He’s tugging again on your arm, watching you with an unreadable expression.

You glance back at Raihan and smile when he withdraws, holding his hands up defensively.

“Sorry, sorry, not used to all this young love stuff. Off y’go kids—”

“Y-Young love?!” Bede near on chokes, eyes wide. He’s no longer holding you anymore; in fact, he takes a quick step away from you both. “You’re absolutely _deluded_ , you—you—” Unable to find the right words, the gym leader turns on his heels and storms off into the ocean of people that wash the dancefloor.

That’s when your shoulders slump

And Raihan bites his lip.

“Shit…” he mutters. “Y/N, I’m sorry I thought you two—”

“It’s fine,” You manage out, forcing a smile. “Common mistake. We’re… I don’t really know. It’s complicated, I suppose… but don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Raihan nods, sighing at your pleading gaze. “Yeah, yeah… but Bede? Seriously? Totally did _not_ see that one coming, Champ.”

A familiar warmth colours your cheeks and you look away shyly.

You part ways with Raihan after he’s snagged away by Leon (who greets you quickly, grinning as usual), Hop, and Gloria. Slowly you make your way around the party, feeling awfully lonely without Bede by your side. You almost feel anxious. In a party with this many people, you can’t help but worry about being alone. Crowds aren’t really your strong suit, after all.

You greet someone new every now and again, smiling and waving, indulging them in a bit of small talk before moving onto the next person… but it’s been almost an hour and still there is no sight of your fluffy haired lover. You wring your fingers together, squeezing them tightly. Was he really that mad about the idea of being together with you? You knew that prior to the blossoming of your relationship he had deemed himself better than you, always wanting to prove that by any means necessary… but you thought that perhaps now, perhaps after the time you had both spent together…

You shake your head at the thought, trying to rid your dejection as you make your way towards the dessert bar. You weren’t much of a drinker, and tonight you really didn’t feel like anything, so why not have a few sweets?

And have a few sweets you would’ve, if you weren’t snatched by the wrist and tugged away. You stumble a little at first, especially when the two of you quickly leave the ballroom out a door that was hidden by long, orange drapes.

“Bede?” You gasp, struggling to keep up with him. His silence is unnerving. It’s not like him to be so… quiet. “Bede, wait. Stop for a second, will you?”

Your words fall on deaf ears. The taller turns suddenly and yanks you into a darkened…closet? You go to say something, but when Bede turns around, his palms press hard against the door behind you, slamming it shut. Your eyes widen, body caged between the emotional gym leader and the cold, wooden door that presses against your back.

A weight on your shoulder surprises you, the tickling of blonde hair against your neck eliciting a small shudder.

“B…Bede?” Comes your soft voice, finally cutting the silence that encompasses you both.

“I hate it,” he suddenly whispers. “I hate it so _fucking_ much… the way they all—they all _dote_ over you.” His voice is low as he talks, the velvet tone making the hairs on your arms raise. He isn’t angry. No, he isn’t angry at all. He seems almost… vulnerable.

“They’re just my friends, Be…”

“I know they are,” he says again, sighing. “And that’s why I’m so frustrated.” Your small palms move up his back, slipping under his suit jacket to feel the tensing muscles of his shoulders. You rub slowly, gently, trying to ease the tensions… As you rub along the outline of his shoulders, he sighs again, relaxing slightly. “I’m sorry. I should be more composed than this, I’m a gym leader, for goodness sakes… but knowing how good you are—the gap between us…”

“Are you… concerned I’ll leave you for someone else…?”

Your question hangs in the air.

Bede never replies.

Tilting his head to the side, you feel his nose press into your neck. His breath is slow, and his hands soon fall away from the door to rest against the small of your back. His fingers trace feebly along the silk material.

“Pathetic, isn’t it? Standing here like this, with you.”

“It’s not pathetic…”

“The Great Bede, completely useless right now.”

“Bede,” You pull away and try to catch sight of his eyes, but all he does is nuzzle closer into you. You frown at an unfamiliar smell that trails from his mouth. “Bede, have you…?”

“That dastardly dragon gym leader… Said it would give me confidence, or something. As if _I_ don’t have confidence.”

A small laugh leaves you as you ease your weight onto the door behind you, hand running up and through those unruly curls. He draws back slightly, pouting when he hears you laughing.

“Enough of that,” he murmurs quietly, forehead dropping against yours, noses bumping together clumsily. “Don’t laugh at me… Y/N, stop it!” Now he’s whining, voice discreet, careful not to draw attention to the little room he had slipped you both into.

“I’m sorry,” You giggle, hand falling against his warm cheek. Your eyes have finally adjusted to the light and now you can just see the faint discolouration of his cheeks. “You’re just too cute like this.”

“No,” he says quietly, leaning into your palm. Lavender eyes peer down into yours, the lack of light making them look uncharacteristically darker than usual. “It’s not me who’s cute…” His lips drag along yours as he speaks, voice low and sultry. It ignites the flutter in your chest once more. “You’re cute, Y/N…”

“Y-You’re drunk,” you say quickly, looking away. “You’d normally be embarrassed of saying—”

“So let me say them now.” His fingers meet your jaw, lightly tilting your head up once more. Gradually, his hand moves to your cheek where he rubs at the burning skin. “You’re so soft… yet so strong. No one can beat you. I’ve tried—over and over, and even though I keep losing, I’ll never give up; you’re the most impressive rival, Y/N…”

“Thank you for complimenting my battle techniques,” you jest, grinning teasingly up at the gym leader. It’s cute how red he goes—even the tips of his ears flush.

“Sh-Shut up! I’m… _trying.”_ Taking a step back, Bede folds his arms over his chest, looking away.

It’s then that he turns

his back to you.

His shoulders look so heavy...

Taking a few tentative steps forward, you wrap your arms around his waist tightly, face pressing snug between his shoulder blades; you feel his chest stutter with surprise. His hands hesitantly rest over yours, and when they do, you feel him slot his fingers between yours.

“I wouldn’t do… _those_ sorts of things with just anyone, you know…” you whisper quietly, voice mumbled by the rough material of his suit jacket. “You’re important to me, Bede. And I—really like you,” you mumble the final parts quietly, nuzzling closer into him.

His body is stiff as you talk, but his hands squeeze yours tenderly once you finish.

“…Me too.”

“Then why do you insist on hiding us?”

Again, the question is left dangling quietly in the cold air of the empty little broom cupboard.

“I just worry that it will…ruin your image. Being with me.”

“But I don’t—”

“I know you don’t care. You’re the most stupidly selfless woman I know… But I care. I care so much…about you.” The heavy sigh that heaves from Bede moves you, too. “It’s stupid and I hate it. I hate how you make me feel—the way you make me lose my impeccable composure. It’s frustrating. When we’re together I want to touch you—to reach out and take your hand, but I—I just _can’t_ because… Ugh! That moronic dragon idiot was right. What courage do I even have? It’s pathetic. You should just leave.”

Bede drops your hand and folds his arms over his chest.

You watch quietly, trying to absorb everything—to take in it all…

And that’s when you kiss him.

With a firm pull to his arm, you turn the other around half-way, leaning up on the tips of your toes and sealing your lips against his. It’s not long before he completely turns to face you, hands moving to cradle both your cheeks. It’s slow at first. The kiss, that is. Bede holds you firmly against him as you continue to rest your hands at his slim waist.

The kiss is broken—

But only for a moment.

His lips ravish yours once more, starving to split the seam that keeps your mouth sealed. His tongue licks at yours slowly but desperately, his hands falling from your cheeks; one goes to your hip, the other resides at the back of your neck. He holds you so close, relishing in the feeling of your tongue caressing his; somewhere along the way he swallows your quiet moans, grip tightening on your hip.

The lip-lock lasts moments before your pulling back, panting, lungs aching for air.

“Be mine,” he mutters, mouth moving to your neck, kissing up the soft expanse. “Officially. I don’t want to be caught in this stupid limbo anymore. Or feeling jealous of your absolute donkeys-for-friend,” You make an audible _“pffft!”_ at the elementary-school-level insult. That’s when you feel him smile into the patch of skin just below your ear. He kisses the spot again, softly—sweetly… “You’ll say yes, won’t you?”

“Do you really think I’d say no? Now you’re the idiot,” you giggle, turning your head to kiss his temple.

His chest stutters again as he chuckles.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll accept being the idiot this time, _Champion.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laying in bed writing 3 different updates at once when I realised im the WORST and didn't post for valentines day because of (circumstances)........IM SORRY!!!!!! I hope u enjoy this sappy-as-shit bede one shot bc I love him so much....tinie....im trying to figure out his characterisation; he highkey reminds me of like......oikawa x kageyama lovechild personality wise :p but anyways there was no smut in this chapter because I was uncertain if it was ok to write smut for bede???? even though he's aged up???? I didn't know how y'all would feel about it so I just.....*fades 2 black*...uno..... but let me know if you want more bede x reader or even hop x reader!!!! I love bede I hope u all love bede.....(I love bede)
> 
> P.S lmk if aged up smut is ok for u! if not we can avoid her im super unfazed abt it!
> 
> P.S.S feel free to follow me on Tumblr / Twitter bc thas where I cry about most my fics pre/post creating them :p 
> 
> Love, Nor ♡
> 
> ♡ [tumblr](https://n6or.tumblr.com) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/2linhardt) ♡


	5. blinded by the lights | milo sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on tumblr requested:
> 
> "Ok but hangovers with grass bimbo Milo"
> 
> gladly accepted ♡ enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: brief mentions of sex, but nothing detailed.

The light that pours through the green venetian blinds is unrelenting in the way it penetrates Milo's eyelids. With a quiet groan he rolls over, attempting to evade the golden daggers, but to no avail; the windows on the other side are also open. 

A flood of grumbles and discontented whines begin to fill the room, stirring you from your own sleep. Though it's not until a pair of strong arms encircle your waist, tugging you back into a very firm and very bare chest.

"Honey," Milo grumbles from between your shoulder blades, voice thick with sleep. "Why aren't the blinds shut? It's too bright… my head is pounding."

You second that statement, finding it safer to keep your face pressed into your pillow than to brave the blinding light. 

The question plays on your mind for a brief moment; why were the blinds left open? You don't remember very much of the previous night. It was an after party that you and the other gym leaders had attended. It was great fun, for what you can remember. You got lost in the drinks you drank, one becoming two, two becoming three, and three becoming the last number you recall before things began to blur.

It's not until a thick finger glides over a tender part of your thigh that the memories of last night begin to flicker like an old film. 

Your cheeks warm at the memory of Milo's mouth ravishing yours, his hands hungrier than ever, tearing your clothes from your body allowing them to litter a trail to the bed you now lay in.

The way he behaved last night—despite the memories being staggered—reminded you of a Wooloo in heat.

"N-No idea," you finally manage out, voice mumbled from the pillow.

All you receive in reply is a quiet snore.

Today will definitely be spent recovering—and that means for the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quiet little drabble from tumblr that i really enjoyed writing (even though tumblr deleted the original.....). I'm going to be taking all NEW requests from tumblr from now on :-) it's a lot of fun interacting with everybody so personally there, so feel free to follow me there! Requests are always open :-) 
> 
> P.S. im in a milo mood atm so expect some more of him maybe......
> 
> Love, Nor ♡
> 
> ♡ [tumblr](https://n6or.tumblr.com) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/2linhardt) ♡


	6. morning glory | raihan nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested:
> 
> "Just think about it: Raihan waking the reader up with a mind blowing orgasm~ just imagine his head between the legs as the first thing you see -and feel- in the morning~ 💕 would it be too much to ask for a small nsfw piece for this? 👀"
> 
> gladly accepted ♡ enjoy!

The warmth of morning's first light isn't the only thing that rouses you from sleep. At first it's a dull feeling, one that could most certainly be ignored, or perhaps, unnoticed. Your body writes slowly, sleep embracing you amorously, unwilling to let you awaken.

Images form behind your eyes in the shape of your boyfriend, his supple lips caressing the smooth expanse of your neck; even in your sleep you shudder; even in your dreams you can feel the warmth of his body washing over your own. 

His lips are both everywhere and nowhere. 

The pressure within you bubbles as the fire within your core ignites. A tired groan soon fills the room, fills your dream, your voice distant and incoherent, no words seeming to form upon your tongue. 

The image that paints your dream watches up at you from between your thighs, cat-like eyes slanting as a thick tongue rolls tantalizingly over the sensitive heat between your folds. Your hips tremble with want, desire colouring your cheeks as a cerulean gaze fixes upon yours. 

Even in dreams he renders you breathless, speechless, completely pliant to his touch. 

The embers that burn in your belly start to lick along your lower regions, the slick that seems to coat your lover's tongue being a very obvious indication of your want. You try to open your mouth to call his name, to beg for more, but all that comes is a rather quiet, strangled cry.

Dreams begin to flicker like a weakening candle, your consciousness wavering to and fro. You can hear him chuckling, voice low and rasped, crackling like burning firewood. 

The intrusion of two fingers is what first threatened the comfort of your sleep, but the pressing of plump lips to your clit is what finally awakes you entirely. Raihan's fingers pump inside your velvety heat nice and slow, his tongue swirling figure 8's over the heated canvas of your core. You're shaking by now, first orgasm teetering along nice and slow, allowing you to relish in the feeling of your boyfriend's skillful fingers. You adore the way they curl so deliciously inside of you, dragging along the roof of your inner walls. You're trying to gain some friction now, hands having found his rougher hair as you grind along the slippery apandages. 

Broken gasps flood the room almost as suddenly as your orgasm washes over you. Raihan's tongue, having picked up the pace, runs frantically over your throbbing clit, coaxing you along the morning glory he brought you to. Your back arches, hips stuttering as you cry his name. The loss of his fingers isn't missed too terrible when his hands grip your rear, fingers curling tightly into the supple skin of your ass. He holds you close, unrelenting in the way he licks along every inch of your dripping pussy.

You're whining like a whore by this stage, tugging his hair, eliciting lower groans from the other.

The painful oversensitivity only last briefly before Raihan is drawing back, littering your thighs with soft kisses. Your hand falls from his hair and is soon covered by Raihan's.

As your chest heaves, his lips explore towards the North of your body, roaming up your naval and shamelessly pushing your bed shirt up to expose two swollen breasts. His free hand slowly caresses the left whilst his mouth occupies the right, firmly fondling the softness between his rougher palm. The noises that leave you at this are soft, almost inaudible, but when Raihan's teeth begin to graze the sensitive bud of your nipple, your breath hitches and a sudden cry leaves you. 

"Good morning, baby," his lower voice purrs against your softness. 

Tiredly, your eyes find Raihan's, noticing the salacious glimmer that darkens them, as well as the cheekier grin that bares his pointed fang.

It was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just gone back to uni so everything is going o be a bit slow sorry :( I've been reading a lot of romanticism as of late and am trying to emulate their use of vocabulary.....i hope its not too painful to read! Follow my tumblr for more little requests that aren't long enough to be posted here if you want :) thanks for reading! 
> 
> Love, Nor ♡
> 
> ♡ [tumblr](https://n6or.tumblr.com) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/2linhardt) ♡


	7. recovery | leon sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested:
> 
> "Could you please do some Leon fluff for valentines day? Or just something soft with Leon?"
> 
> gladly accepted ♡ sorry it's not valentines day related! Enjoy :)

Before, it seemed almost cold.

Almost sixteen months have passed since Leon was dethroned by the challenger that he himself endorsed. It was hard at first, watching your boyfriend come to terms with the fact that his twelve-year reign as Champion had ceased. The first few days were particularly difficult, being spent with your boyfriend curled into your chest, sleeping most of the daylight away, and spending most evenings up and out on his balcony.

Leon didn’t speak much for the first few days.

You had both been together long enough – this year now being the fourth anniversary of your love – to know how to care for the other. You knew Leon didn’t need words, he needed actions, affection—he needed you to be there for him, even if he refused to admit it.

And be there for him you were.

As time progressed, Leon began recovering more and more, each day becoming stronger than the last, blooming like a spring flower after a week of darkness.

And now, he’s like a hearty peony that withstood the harshest of winters. Every day you admire him more and more. You don’t know how you would’ve handled being usurped by a twelve-year-old; personally, you don’t know how your pride would handle such a thing. But that’s just one of the many venerable traits of your boyfriend; his strength (mentally _and_ physically) is astonishing.

And now, almost sixteen months later, your lover has been moulded into the newer, stronger version of himself. You both lay in a shared queen-sized bed, bodies entangled whilst the sun filters through cream-coloured venetian blinds. Your face is pressed up into the warmth of his neck, the stain of his cologne rather kind to your senses; you’ve noticed Leon seems to absorb the perfumes he uses; even when he showers the musky scent lingers.

“Morning, princess,” he grumbles into your hair, arms tightening around your waist. You manage out something that barely sounds like ‘good morning’ before snuggling closer. The roughness of his fingertips gliding along the small of your back makes you shiver, but you hum in delight, nonetheless. “We need to get up,” he sighs as he stretches his free arm out and above his head, a yawn soon following. “Need to unpack.”

Instead of replying, you merely hug him tighter, grumbling something in very obvious displeasure.

“Babe,” he chuckles, voice still dripping with sleep. “C’mon… We can’t live out of cardboard boxes for the rest of our lives together.”

“And who says we can’t?”

His response is a hearty laugh, and you know you’ve won when he rolls completely flat on his back and tugs you into his chest. You smile smugly, burying your face into his muscled chest.

Nowadays, it's warm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ [tumblr](https://n6or.tumblr.com) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/2linhardt) ♡


	8. Karaoke | leon (n)sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: 
> 
> “requesting smut with leon please 🤤🤲 him doing something territorial to show raihan or sum1 who you really belong too”
> 
> Sorry I couldn’t write complete smut, but enjoy this!!!!

His relationship with you from the very beginning was always very physical. He often ponders on the time your bodies first intertwined, messy and hot beneath the heavy  __ duvets that pushed you both together so  _ intimately. _ Quite often, when he finds himself lacking tasks or mental stimulation, his mind drifts to you, to the nights you have both shared together, the tender kisses, the touches of tentative fingertips… and more times than he’d like to admit, he finds himself having to slink off to the bathroom for relief. 

It’s Friday night and the pair of you - along with the other gym leaders - decided that it was time for a night out, and what else to do then to have a few drinks and share a few shitty songs together at a downtown karaoke bar in Spikemuth.

Now, three beers in and a head clouded with desire, he finds himself staring at you from afar. Dressed into black, your flowing tank top tantalisingly exposes a small patch of waist, making his mouth uncomfortably dry. The leather skirt clung to your thighs sinfully, exposing the prominent curve of your—

“Alright~” Raihan calls, slinging an arm around your shoulder. Leon watches the way he smirks down at you, cocking an eyebrow. “I say it’s the Princess’ turn to sing~” 

Normally, when in sound mind, Leon would think nothing of Raihan’s flirting; he probably wouldn’t even normally consider it flirting, but the beer continues to whisper lies. 

“Pffft. In your  _ dreams _ , Dragon-boy. I’m never singing in front of you lot.” You’re laughing as you shrug the other off, playfully punching his chest.

Leon sits forward a little, eyes narrowing on the pair of you.

Little does he know, a pair of eyes have settled on him, too.

The smile you offer Leon when you return back to his side is more than appreciated. He feels the burn of a blush creep from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. His arm extends, a large, rough hand moving up the dip of your back. When you sit down, he doesn’t hesitate to lean in and capture your lips in a searing kiss. 

It’s slow and passionate and  _ so _ out of character… but you’re both tipsy (one more than the other, of course) so you entertain Leon’s hunger for a few moments. You giggle into the kiss, leaning into the warmth of his palm that cradles your cheek so gently; even like this it’s obvious how dearly he treasures you.

What you’re not expecting, however, is the way Leon’s tongue slips past your lips and caresses against yours, warm and wet and  _ obscene. _ You miss the way purple eyes open slowly, gazing lazily over at a certain dragon tamer who accompanies a certain Piers of Spikemuth. 

Raihan stares for a brief moment before hurriedly looking away, cheeks tainted pink. Leon smirks into the kiss and doesn’t take long to focus his attention back on you.

“Ya really did it this time, huh?” 

Piers is smirking lazily as he leans against the wall, watching up at a flushing Raihan.

“You don’t think he really thinks that I…?”

“Dunno. Maybe y’should ask him,” A quiet laugh erupts from Piers. “Imagine how that conversation would go… Or maybe,” A pale hand cups Raihan’s chin, squishing is cheeks. “We could raise him one with that little show, hm?”

“B-Babe!” Raihan whispers, hushed. 

In the background is Nessa and Sonia going ham to Blood, Sweat and Tears by BTS, singing terribly with even more terrible attempts of Korean.

What a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kibanezu y’all don’t even KNOW
> 
> ♡ [tumblr](https://n6or.tumblr.com) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/2linhardt) ♡


End file.
